


Love in Plain Sight

by Ttiiggeerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttiiggeerr/pseuds/Ttiiggeerr
Summary: Harry and Hermione were left to their own devices after Ron stormed out. In a moment of brilliance, Harry finds a way for the two to protect the locket without needing to wear it. What happens when the two decide to get together?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Love in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

“Hermione?” She looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t the locket be just as safe in your Never-Ending Bag of Infinity as it is around our necks?”

“Firstly, I never named my purse such a ridiculous thing. Secondly, what makes you think it’ll be safer there?”

“Well...just hear me out first. The first thing the other side would do is search us, right? I imagine he’s already told them to confiscate jewelry. But if you were to hide it in your bag and then put a sort of lock on our supplies and covered it with girly things that they’d assume it’s all irrelevant, wouldn’t that be a better way to hide it?” It was like a lightbulb went off in her head. 

“That makes perfect sense! Men always get uncomfortable with tampons and makeup because they don’t have to deal with it so it’s abnormal and unfamiliar to them. That’s a brilliant idea Harry!”

It had been another week since Hermione had put the extra protection in her bag and they stowed the locket. Their dispositions improved exponentially, although they were very aware of their surroundings. Ron never came looking for them, despite Harry’s hope that he would at least try to reach out. Not even the twins on the radio had given them any idea that he would like to come back. 

Hermione seemed to have accepted that Ron wouldn’t be returning. She had been sad about that, the first day she realized it but Harry had held her and let her express her emotions without saying much. Really, what could he have said? Things might not ever be alright and everyone was worried about friends and family so he just held her as she cried. 

She had been embarrassed about it the next day, but Harry told her it wasn’t a big deal. He was happy to help her in any way he could; after all, she had held him when he had cried over Ron leaving once the anger wore away. They were closer than ever since then. 

Harry can’t say he was surprised, per se, when Hermione got up one night and started changing for bed but he was a bit shocked when she asked him to share a cot instead of sleeping separately. And she had a point, it was bitterly cold out and would surely be more miserable than the night previously had been. 

He agreed and the two laid down, tucked underneath several layers of blankets. Another benefit of sharing a cot; they could pile all their blankets together. He had thought she was asleep when he kissed her hair. He wasn’t sure why he did it, only that he felt the need to. They might have cheerier outlooks than they had in the last several months, but he still felt like they both were lonely. 

When he looked down at her she was staring at him with wide brown eyes. She didn’t look shy or angry like he had expected, only curious. 

Neither one of them said anything, but in the dim light from the neverending fire to keep the tent warm Harry could see her glance down at his lips and back up at his eyes again. He hadn’t really realized just how pretty her eyes were, but he’d be hard pressed to find another pair as gorgeous as hers. They were warm and inviting, just the right shade of medium brown with both light and dark streaks. Without thinking about what he was doing, he lifted his arm and brushed his fingers over her cheeks. 

He was utterly lost in fascination as a blush crept over her cheekbones and as if they were both possessed they leaned in until their lips met. 

A warm rush of how right her lips felt against his slammed into him and took his breath away. He pulled her close, one hand splayed across her back and the other tangling in her hair. His tongue asked for entry, licking lazily across her bottom lip and she happily granted it. She tasted of oranges and honey, a combination he was sure to love for the rest of his life. 

The two spent quite some time like that, just kissing each other. It was only when Harry had enough sense to remember what was happening wasn’t an ultra realistic dream that he managed to separate his face from hers. 

“‘Mione, what about R-”

“Don’t say it. He never once treated me like a girlfriend and then he walked out on us both. I realized I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with the kind of person that leaves when the going gets tough. And before you get a chance to say it, I know the state the world is in today. I know it will likely get worse before it gets better and I know people will die. There’s a strong likelihood that you or I or both of us will end up dead. But that doesn’t mean we have to deprive ourselves from living while we have the opportunity. Any reasons I’ve left out for you to stop this?”

“You’re my best friend, ‘Mione. I don’t want to lose our friendship if we do make it out alive.” She scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. 

“Oh spare me. If you and I both survive this, we’ll talk about our relationship and what we want to do. I won’t be offended if you decide you don’t want to continue, we’re both capable of finding other partners. But right now it’s just you and me and according to at least a part of you,” she made her point by nudging his erection with her knee. “I’m pretty sure you want this just as much as I do.” Harry’s mouth was suddenly dry, even if he was extremely pleased to hear she was willing to talk about it later after all of this was over. 

“Er…’Mione, I’m not exactly experienced in these sorts of things…”

“Well I’m not either, but that doesn’t mean we can’t learn together.” 

“What, you mean Ron never managed to get it in?” Hermione giggled, probably amused by his gobsmacked expression. 

“No, he only ever kissed me and even then it wasn’t that good. You’re much better,” She leaned over and kissed a trail over his jaw and down his neck, causing his nether regions to pulse with need. 

“Fuck, ‘Mione where did you figure out how to do all this if Ron didn’t help you?”

“I read a lot Harry, I was bound to find some illicit materials sooner or later.” Her eyes twinkled up at him mischievously before she reached down and located his package. Her fingers squeezed experimentally, tracing out the shape of his cock through his pants. And while that was the best thing he’d ever felt, it was nothing compared to when she managed to wiggle her hand into his pants completely. 

It left a fire burning in his belly leaving him craving more of her and more of her touch. It wasn’t long before he had grabbed her and flipped her onto her back with him leaning over her and his thighs spreading her legs. He could feel the heat from her already. 

The two managed to shuck their clothing without much fuss, although Harry insisted that he kiss his way down her front, the softness of her skin contrasting with the hard angles her hips made. The two had gone too long with too little food. He swore to himself he’d find a way to get them more food the next time they happened upon a town or village. He might even try fishing, he’d seen it done in pictures before while cleaning around Dudley. 

He pulled her panties down and off of her legs, suddenly realizing just how long they were. Hermione giggled when her pantied caught on her foot and Harry smiled. Now that he was paying proper attention, her laugh was incredible. How had he managed to miss that in all the years he had known her?

She reached out while he was distracted and placed one of his hands against her breast and another between her legs. 

“Here, you can touch me. Actually, I’d prefer it if you did.” Harry blushed and decided to simply go for it and paid attention to her reactions. She moaned when he fondled her breast and gasped when he pinched her nipple and when he moved his other hand and found her clitorus she arched into him. All too soon, he found himself poised at her entrance and cradling her face between his hands. 

“Harry, I just want to warn you.” 

“About?”

“It’s common for it to hurt the first time, I just don’t want you to hesitate until you’re completely in me so I can adjust properly. I didn’t want you to stop halfway, according to Lavender that hurts a lot more than just getting it over with.” Harry was unsure what to do with that information, so he simply nodded and decided to simply do as she said. 

“Just tell me when you’re ready.” She reached up and wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders before nodding. He pushed in at a steady pace and almost stopped at how wonderful it felt but pressed on at a quicker pace at the look of discomfort on her face. He felt a bit of resistance and managed to get through it with just a bit of extra force before he was completely seated in her. 

If he died right then, he would die happy. 

Hermione didn’t look like she was in pain, just like she was uncomfortable for a moment before he felt her squeeze around him. Groaning, he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, moving his tongue over the sensitive nub as he pulled out and firmly moved back in. He didn’t want to go too hard in case he hurt her, but her moans and explicatives indicated that she quite enjoyed herself. 

It was over all too soon. Hermione had groaned and told him to “Do that again! Right there, oh Merlin,” and Harry had happily obliged until he felt like he couldn’t hold off any longer. He warned her he was close and she looked him straight in the eye and told him to come in her. That was it for his stamina, that one small phrase undid all of his self control and he did exactly as she told him to. He couldn’t even bring himself to feel guilty about filling her with his sperm. It didn’t help that Hermione simply smiled up at him with a sleepy look in her eyes. The two fell asleep relatively quickly after that. 

The two managed to not only find and destroy the other Horcruxes within a month after their first coupling, but they also refrained from getting caught by the snatchers. The two made their way back to Hogwarts and thanks to Hermione’s brilliant thinking they went in the middle of the day when no snatchers were anywhere to be seen. They managed to time it perfectly with a Hogsmeade weekend as well, adding to their luck. Harry prayed their luck wouldn’t run out. 

They managed to sneak into the castle unnoticed and made their way up to the Room of Requirement. Surprisingly, the room remained a simple wall, leading Harry to believe that someone was already in it. They stood watch until they saw Neville open the door and managed to sneak in behind him. 

No less than fifteen wands were pointed at them when they removed the cloak, causing Harry to laugh. 

“Still training, I see?”

“Harry!” Neville practically bowled him over in a hug before pointing his wand at Harry’s face. “What’s the first thing I ever said to you in the Gryffindor common room?”

“Well I can’t remember the exact words, but you threatened me and Ron because we were going to get Gryffindor into trouble again and then Hermione hit you with a full body-bind curse.”

“And I met you on the train in first year,” Hermione piped in. “You had lost Trevor and asked me if you’d help you ask around because you were too shy to talk to the other children.” Neville blushed but gave the rest of the students a signal to put down their wands. 

After the room was evacuated, Harry and Hermione used the room to show them where all the hidden things were. Harry had thought that if the horcrux was to be anywhere and if Tom Riddle had thought he knew the castle better than anyone else, he would have used the chamber for the snake and would have found another magical room to house the last horcrux.

It was Hermione that had figured out the last one was the lost Ravenclaw Diadem and she had wagered a guess that if anyone could charm his way into getting the Ravenclaw ghost to reveal what she knew about it then it would have been Tom Riddle. And when Harry had mentioned seeing a weird crown or tiara looking thing when he hid the Half-Blood Prince’s book, she smiled. 

That had been the diadem, all right. The two disposed of it and made their way back out to meet with Neville again to let him know that they could use the room again. They left and snuck back out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest, managing to sneak by the death eaters prowling the grounds for misbehaving children.

That night, the two came up with a plan. They would give Neville a warning, telling him to convince McGonagall that the students needed to go home early for the end of the year. The students would leave on the first of the month, the last day of finals, and then she was to bring all the Order supporters she could find to wage the war on evil. 

Everything worked out as they planned. The snake-man arrived just as Harry knew he would when he revealed himself in Hogwarts in front of the staff and managed to incapacitate one of the Carrows while the other called Voldemort for help. Then that one was incapacitated as well, but a surprising member of staff: Snape. 

He gave Harry and Hermione a hard look and stunned himself mere seconds before Voldemort himself walked through the doors to the Great Hall. 

Not knowing if he was completely in the right about being another unintended horcrux, Harry waited until Nagini was dead by the sword Neville was toting around before goading Voldemort into dealing him the final blow. He practically embraced the green flash of light. 

Dumbledore hadn’t been much help. In fact, Harry was downright annoyed that he didn’t seem to want to do anything other than talk in riddles. He left, deciding to go back to the world of the living. Anything was better than Dumbledore’s rambling about how his plans had worked perfectly. Clearly they hadn’t, as he hadn’t expected Ron to turn his back to everyone in the end. 

He pretended to be dead, unsure of what was going on around him. He could hear the sounds of a battle going on around him and heard Voldemort laughing. His wand was still in his hand, so he very slowly cracked one eye open just enough to see a white foot and adjusted his wand when stones and rubble hit his arm. 

Voldemort never saw the killing curse coming and he most certainly didn’t see Harry stand up and blast the few remaining death eaters into the wall before the people behind him started gathering up the murderers. 

Hermione crashed into him then, tears running down her face. 

“Harry James Potter, don’t you dare ever leave me again!” He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. 

“Never again, ‘Mione. I’m afraid you’re thoroughly stuck with me.”


End file.
